Jealous Much!
by loopy-amy-lou
Summary: It's a bit like the Louise Rennison books but they are kinda based on my life!
1. Prologue

Jealous Much!

Hi, I'm Steph (please don't call me Stephanie). These are my…well…diaries you could call them. All these books/stories are about what has happened in my life, well important bits anyway. This "diary" is about my ex being jealous of my new boy friend and what happens after…


	2. Break Ups Ain't Easy

Chapter 1… Break -ups Isn't Easy!

This was the day I broke up with my ex, Adam. I couldn't do it my self so I got my best mates Gemma and Rachel to do it "nicely" for me. This happened on a Friday, I wish it happened on another weekday now because all he was doing from 3:35 till late afternoon Saturday was call me. I really couldn't talk to him, I felt too guilty, and so I keep ignoring it. By Saturday afternoon I was so annoyed I told my younger cousin, so the next time he called she answered it a shouted down… "Steph is over you, deal with it!" I was so embarrassed because I still wanted to be friends. So thanks to Adam I couldn't enjoy my weekend. But as usual my friends were there to cheer me up! You think it was a happy ending… well it wasn't things just got worse on Monday. It was weird because from there things went up, down, up, down, up, down, please help! As I said things got worst on Monday…


	3. I Need More Time

Chapter 2…I Need More Time!

Well it's my last Monday in Year 7. You are probably thinking it's going to be easy well you are so wrong. Here is how the bad stuff started… You know my ex Adam well now he hates me but if that isn't bad enough some people know the **SECRET** reason why I dumped him…that was because I fancy someone else; I can't help if that someone else was one of his friends. His name is Chris. I'm now scared that Adam and/or Chris has found. One of them has, Adam, now I understand why he hates me. So I make it to lunch time…have my lunch and I have to do some work for our head of year…I have to write a speech. So I spend lunchtime in the library. All of a sudden Gemma and Rachel come storming in. They all giggly and they have this _cheesy_ grin on their faces. They rush over to me and tell me that Chris has asked me out! I'm like OH MY GOD! We rush over to the hidden part of the library and they rush me for an answer. I'm asking for more time. They said no. I asked for ten minutes…no. I asked for five minutes…no…

"Can I have two minutes then?" I asked.

"He wants an answer now," said Gemma.

"Don't wait to long, he might get bored and not want to go out with you anymore," added Rachel.

"OK! OK! Tell him yes for me," I told them, just to shut them up.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" They both said, as if they were reading each other's minds.

I made up an excuse; well it was partly true. I said was busy finishing my speech. But the main reason was I was too shy to go see him, (I always am when a boy asks me out, not that it happens to me everyday, but you know what I mean).

Then the bell went. We went to see our H.O.Y (head of year. He told us to come back after registration. So I went to registration. After my other friend Ally (she is a girl) and me went to see our H.O.Y along with the two boys, Lewis and Tom, he read and proof checked are speeches and told us what time to come back to school tonight. As I left our H.O.Y's office Chris is coming down the corridor. I froze. But as he past I felt so relax. I just smiled. _It came so naturally_. I ran to catch up with Ally.


	4. You Were That Jealous

Chapter Three…You Where _That Jealous?_

Gemma and I knew that Rachel fancied Adam, because after I dumped him she was flirting like mad with him. So on Tuesday we were pestering her to ask Adam out. He knew nothing about this. This is how I spent my lessons, pestering Rachel. At lunchtime I was with Chris, his hands around my waist. Every time I looked over at Adam he had this jealous look on his face and was glaring at Chris. All that night _I _was thinking… ' Is Adam really jealous of me going out with Chris? 'I was tossing and turning all night, it was so unfair.

On Wednesday Gemma and I were still pestering Rachel to ask Adam out…I was only joking, Gemma was serious! As I said Adam knew nothing of this but at break-time I found out he had asked Rachel out…OMG! I couldn't believe it! He was so doing this to get back at me; I know this because I heard him tell his mates he was going to go out with her or Gemma to get back at me. I told no one that I knew but the next day, on the way to school, I spilled it all out to Gemma. She said she believed me but she had the 'I'm not quite sure' look on her face. When we got to school Gemma goes to tell Rachel. At lunchtime the girls asked Adam if what I said was true. HELLO HE ISN'T GOING TO SAY, "YES I'M GOING OUT WITH YOU JUST TO GET BACK AT STEPHANIE!" And they said I was a little liar, I was only trying to help because didn't won't to see Rachel get hurt!

It was making me sick! He had his hands all over her. Yeah I'm happy for Rachel it just…it, it, and it made me sick! I was hanging around with Ally, Francesca and Liz because the girls hated me. We got the schools newsletter today and Francesca got mentioned in it but they spelt her name wrong, so she went in a strop. Ally and her friends could see I was upset that my 'best friends' hated me, they were trying their best to help but…it wasn't working. I was trying my best to not let it bother me. I was also hanging around with Emmie, Ashley and their boyfriends. But every time I looked over at Adam and Rachel he would either kiss her or something like that. EWH! DI-SGUST-ING! I can not believe I went out with him.


	5. Are We Friends Now?

Chapter Four…Are We Now Friends?

The next day me and Gemma got along fine in maths so I thought everything was cool between us three, is was so wrong. At break time I went to say high and they totally gave me the 'what ever you want to say, we don't want to hear' back turn on me. But here's the weird thing, me and Rachel have DT together without Gemma, and we were like the best of mates through the whole lesson, strange, isn't it!

After the lesson I talked to both of them and tried to explain how weird I felt when their leaving me out and then acting like the best of mates to me. They explained their side of what was going on and in the end we were best mates again…we said we would never let boys or anything to do with them ruin our friendship!

Yeah that didn't last long. Because of these "RUMORS" that a boy, a.k.a Lewis, was making up like…'Chris is cheating on you' or 'he's only going out with you for a joke'. He was making me so sure I should dump him and I almost did…ok I did but thanks for Gemma and Rachel we are now going out again.


	6. Oh My God, You knew and you didn’t tell

Chapter Five…Oh My God, You knew and you didn't tell me!

Then I found something dreadful out. Adam was in on all the rumours and he was the one who was trying to get me to dump Chris. I HATE HIM. And if that isn't bad enough Rachel even knew, she told Gemma and told her not to tell me! How mean is that! On the way home Gemma told me. I'm so glad she did and I'm so glad Rachel wasn't in the next day. If she was I'd probably would of have yelled at her so much I would lost my voice and she would of cried. It also would of ruined are last day of school. Gemma and I blamed Rachel not being in on her _boyfriend _Adam. He was like…

"How is it my fault?"

Gemma and I started whispering to each other and then giggling.

"What, what you giggling about?" asked Adam.

"Nothing," we replied, as well as giggling.

What we meant was… 'It's because Rachel didn't want to get into you!' But like we were going to tell him that.

All day we went around thinking of why Rachel wasn't in today day. We know one reason was because she didn't want to get into Adam, but it was also because all the boys were teasing her about what she was wearing, she was really upset. After school I went on MSN (online messaging) and Gemma told me she had just talked to Rachel. Gemma said,

"She sounded really upset when I told her the boys were still making fun of her and then she broke out into tears…hat wasn't help because she said she felt sick, that's why she wasn't in school today."

We got talking. We said we might meet up the next day.


	7. Truth or Dare

Chapter Six… Truth or Dare

On Friday Tom called for me, we were meant to go call for Gemma and his girl friend Megan, but they weren't in. So we were hanging round the park waiting for Megan to come home. We waited about three-quarters of an hour but she didn't turn up. We headed back up to Gemma's house to see if _she _was home, but no. We went up to the little woods by the steps to my old primary school. We found seats in the trees and on broken down one. We were so bored so we started a game of truth and dare. I know, I know really boring just the two of us but because we both choose truth all the time, he found out some pretty interesting things and some sort of creepy things. So I don't bore you here's a list…

I found out…

1) That Tom dreams of Megan (really gross dreams)

2) And that he fancies his ex Liv and OMG…Me

(GROSS)

Tom found out…

1) I fancy this boy call James in another form

2) If Chris dumped me I would be happy being single!

I'm happy he found out!

I felt quite privileged to know that but mostly grossed out, sorry Tom but it's just GROSS!

After we started prank calling the boys I had in my phone book, people like Adam, Adrian (Adam and Chris's friend and Chris!

None answered though so unfair!


	8. Answer! Answer!

Chapter Seven…Answer! Answer!

Every since this morning I've been waiting for a text off Chris. I had text him to ask if we would see each other this summer holiday. We, me and Tom, had been calling him for a joke and every time he had text back we had missed the call. So…'why haven't you called him back?' you are probably thinking that right now…well…I have, but he isn't answering. I wish he would. How am I going to last six weeks without him, I hardly get to see him in school! It's so unfair; I wish I could see him. I really like him but every one is trying to get me to dump him, (mostly his ex girlfriends like Sasha, Minni, Bella) but also some of my friends, their just looking out for me I know…but don't they understand…I…LOVE…HIM! And if they can't get that into their air filled heads, well!


	9. Lost, Found and Catch Up

Chapter Eight - Lost, Found and Catch Up

I lost my 'diary' about nine months ago...that's a long time, and guess what has changed. Well, I'm now in year eight. I've broken up with Chris. He's had about four other girlfriends, Rachel being his most recent. But now it's all over he dumped her and she made a BIG fuss about it. A lot else has happened. Ashley's going out with Tom and it's going really well but the constant arguing about who loves who more is driving us all mental. Adam went out with a girl called Hannah but he dumped her because he fancied Sasha, Sasha knows but Sasha goes out with this other boy called Jason. Nice guy!


	10. Think It Through

Chapter Nine - Think It Through

I think being single for to long starts to drive you insane because , I'm not being mean he's a great mate, I went out with one of the guys I hang around with called Seb. Nice guy, really sweet, but kind of geek. But I was so gob-smacked that he asked me out that I instantly said yes. I really should of though it through because like most of my relationships it ended up down the toilet. After the dancing competition, that me a Gemma didn't' win but got through to the second round in, was over it struck me I didn't really have feeling for Seb. I couldn't have chosen a worse day to realise this coz this was the day after my 13th birthday party and he had bought me a 'Happy Birthday to a Special Girlfriend' Card. So I couldn't dump him myself now, I couldn't anyway, but this made it worse, so I got my mate Amber, who asked me out for Seb, to do it.

Well….today was weird, it started at lunch. Adam came up put his arms around my waist and said "Oh, that's nice" then ran off. I was very grossed out. Then he can up and SLAPPED MY ASS. I was like OWWWW! Then I told Gemma and Ashleigh that I have feelings for Adam coz I do. He found out and then our mates asked each other out for each other. I don't know what happened it was kind of weird.

I hate boys….Adam dumped me today and guess why… people are saying it is because I supposedly have a flat chest! Now I'm really self-confident about that.

Tom is a idiot, a mean idiot, Adam had this idea to go to Sasha when Jason was there and go on one knee, grab her hand, kiss it and tell her he loves her, all this coz he fancies her. But then he backed out and Tom had a major go at him then at Gemma for telling me the plan and then Gemma got really upset and so did I and coz I was mad I told Ally & Francesca. Now Adam hates me. That's bad coz I really like him. I always will and will do anything for him!

Ok, I've now so over Adam. It's so funny how emotions work, now I really like this other boy and as my friends Eric said ' You can't choose who you fancy, you just do,' and he's right you can't choose it just happens.


	11. Review

Chapter Ten...Review It All

Ok…..all that is behind me! It was ages ago. I'm almost in year 9, and have gone out with many other boys and have my eye on one right now! I've learnt that boys are a complete waste of time, a bit like love and jealousy, they are stupid, bad for you and as I said, a COMPLETE WAST OF TIME!

Not much more to say. As you can see my life is a bit like a soap opera….it's has it's ups and down. Love stories and fight scenes. Tragedies and traumas. Smiles and laughs. It wouldn't be my life without them! Like my mates…thanks to you all for inspiring me in this story. See if you can work out who is based on you. LoL! Good luck. Talk to you soon (hopefully)!

Steph

xxXxx


End file.
